indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
International Yoga Day
Международный день йоги отмечается, начиная с 2015 года, ежегодно 21 июня. Установлен Генеральной Ассамблеей ООН в 2014-м году. Премьер-министр Индии Нарендра Моди в адрес ООН обратился с предложением 21 июня отмечать Международный день йоги, так как это самый длинный день в году (день летнего солнцестояния) в Северном полушарии и имеет особое значение во многих частях мира. История 12 декабря 2014 года Генеральная Ассамблея ООН провозгласила 21 июня Международным днем йоги. Внесённая Индией резолюция была поддержана всеми 175 государствами, представленными на Генеральной АссамблееООН назначила Международный день йоги. 21 июня 2015 года всё мировое сообщество любителей и профессионалов йоги отметило I Международный День Йоги. В Москве центральное мероприятие состоялось на Фестивальной площади парка Сокольники. Организатором выступил Культурный центр им. Джавахарлала Неру при Посольстве Индии в Москве. В этом году II Международный День Йоги состоится 19 июня 2016 (в выходной день) на Пушкинской набережной в Парке Горького. Культурный центр им. Джавахарлала Неру при Посольстве Индии в Москве второй год является инициатором праздника. В этом году официальную организационную и информационную поддержку культурному центру оказывает AllDone Creative Association. Одновременно II Международный День Йоги отметят более 50 регионов РФ. Города. Примечания Категория:Международные дни ООН Категория:Йога Категория:праздники 21 июня Міжнародний день йоги відзначається з 2015 року, щорічно 21 червня. Встановлений Генеральною Асамблеєю ООН в 2014-му році. Прем’єр-міністр Індії Нарендра Моді звернувся до ООН із пропозицією 21 червня відзначати Міжнародний день йоги, оскільки це найдовший день в році (день літнього сонцестояння) у Північній півкулі і має особливе значення у багатьох частинах світу. Історія 11 грудня 2014 року Генеральна Асамблея ООН проголосила 21 червня Міжнародним днем йогиUnited Nations. Внесена Індією резолюція була підтримана всіма 175 державами, які представлені на Генеральній АсамблеїООН назначила Международный день йоги. 21 червня 2015 року все земне співтовариство любителів і професіоналів йоги відзначило I Міжнародний День Йоги. В Індії, де виникла традиція йоги, учасниками одночасної йога-сесії в перший Міжнародний день йоги стали 35 тисяч осіб. Ця наймасовіша і найбагатонаціональніша йога-сесія на одній площі увійшла до книги рекордів Гіннеса . У Москві центральний захід відбувся на Фестивальній площі парку Сокольники. Організатором виступив Культурний центр ім. Джавахарлала Неру при Посольстві Індії в Москві. У цьому році II Міжнародний День Йоги відбувся 19 червня 2016 (у вихідний день) на Пушкінській набережній в Парку Горького. Культурний центр ім. Джавахарлала Неру при Посольстві Індії в Москві другий рік є ініціатором свята. В цьому році офіційну організаційну та інформаційну підтримку культурному центру здійснює AllDone Creative Association. Одночасно II Міжнародний День Йоги відзначать більше 50 регіонів РФ Города. Україна В Україні свято відзначали і в 2015, і в 2016 роках. Свято проходить за підтримки Посольства Індії в Україніhttp://idayofyoga.org.ua/ Міжнародний день йоги в Україні]. В 2016 році свято відзначали 20 червня в Києві, Харкові, Полтаві, Миколаєві, Львові (18 червня2016-06-18: Міжнародний день йоги у Львові!), Одесі, Івано-Франківську, Маріуполі, Черкасах, Вінниці і Дніпру. Головний координатор святкування — Українська Федерація Йоги України.Международный день йоги в Чернигове В Києві свято відкрилося 20 червня о 8-00 в Маріїнському парку послом Індії в Україні.Міжнародний День Йоги в Києві Також проходили заходи в парку імені Тараса Шевченка. В Черкасах святкували в 4 парках міста.Міжнародний день йоги в Черкасах (новини) Примітки Посилання * Українська група вконтакті * Українська сторінка у фб Категорія:Йога Категорія:Міжнародні дні ООН International Day of Yoga (Hindi: अंतर्राष्ट्रीय योग दिवस: Antarāshtriya Yog Divas; IAST: Antarāṣṭrīya Yog Divas), or commonly and unofficially referred to as Yoga Day, is celebrated annually on 21 June since its inception in 2015. An international day for yoga was declared by the United Nations General Assembly (UNGA) on 11 December 2014 unanimously.UN Declared 21 June as International Day of Yoga Yoga is a physical, mental, and/ or spiritual practice attributed mostly to India. The Indian Prime Minister Narendra Modi in his UN Address suggested the date of 21 June, as it is the longest day of the year in the Northern Hemisphere and shares special significance in many parts of the world. Origin The idea of an International Day of Yoga was first proposed by Narendra Modi during his speech at the UNGA, on 27 September 2014 He stated:Modi calls for Yoga Day in UN General Assembly Following this initial proposal, the UNGA held informal consultations on the draft resolution entitled "International Day of Yoga", on 14 October 2014. The consultations were convened by the delegation of India. UN Declaration On 11 December 2014, India's Permanent Representative Asoke Mukherji introduced the draft resolution in UNGA. The draft text received broad support from 177 Member States who sponsored the text, which was adopted without a vote. This initiative found support from many global leaders. A total of 177 nations co-sponsored the resolution, which is the highest number of co-sponsors ever for any UNGA Resolution of such nature. When proposing 21 June as the date, Modi said that the date was the longest day of the year in the northern hemisphere in the southern hemisphere, having special significance in many parts of the world. From the perspective of yoga, the summer solstice marks the transition to Dakshinayana. The first full moon after summer solstice is known as Guru Poornima. Shiva, the first yogi (Adi Yogi), is said to have begun imparting the knowledge of yoga to the rest of mankind on this day and became the first guru (Adi Guru). Dakshinayana is also considered a time when there is natural support for those pursuing spiritual practices. Following the adoption of the UN Resolution, several leaders of spiritual movement in India voiced their support for the initiative. Founder of Isha Foundation, Sadhguru, stated that "this could be a kind of a foundation stone to make scientific approach to the inner well-being of the human being, a worldwide thing ... It's a tremendous step for the world." Founder of Art of Living, Ravi Shankar lauded the efforts of Modi, stating that "It is very difficult for any philosophy, religion or culture to survive without state patronage. Yoga has existed so far almost like an orphan. Now, official recognition by the UN would further spread the benefit of yoga to the entire world." 2015 International Day of Yoga personnel practice yoga on board INS Jalashwa in 2015]] The first International Day of Yoga was observed world over on 21 June 2015. The Ministry of AYUSH made the necessary arrangements in India. 35,985 people, including Narendra Modi and a large number of dignitaries from 84 nations, performed 21 yoga asanas (postures) for 35 minutes at Rajpath in New Delhi. The day devoted to yoga was observed by millions across the world. NCC cadets entered the Limca Book of Records for the "Largest Yoga performance simultaneously by a single uniformed youth organisation" by performing at multiple venues. The event at Rajpath established two Guinness world records awarded to the Ministry of AYUSH and received by AYSH minister Shripad Yesso Naik. The two records were for the largest yoga class, featuring 35,985 people, and for the largest number of participating nationalities (84 nations). "2015 with greater and more active participation of youth during the current year celebrations." The ministry will organize an event titled "The National Event of Mass Yoga Demonstration" at Chandigarh, which will be attended by the Indian Prime Minister. India's Permanent Mission to the UN will be organizing celebrations at the United Nations on 20 and 21 June. A special event titled "Conversation with Yoga Masters – Yoga for the achievement of the Sustainable Development Goals (SDGs)" is the centerpiece. Sadhguru will be the main speaker at the event."Everything you need to know about International Yoga Day", Dainik Bhaskar 20 June 2016. "Yoga and 5,000 crore Patanjali Ayurved's owner, abishek tweets and claims to have created history by leading a yoga session which was attended by one lakh people in Faridabad, Haryana.The event led by PM Modi in Chandigarh was attended by over 30,000 people this year. During the first International Yoga Day celebrations in Delhi last year, the Prime Minister had led more than 35,000 participants performing yoga at the event. ." References Category:Yoga Category:United Nations days Category:Recurring events established in 2014 Category:June observances Category:Health awareness days Category:Mind–body interventions